Making a Slave
by kinselva
Summary: For an old GKM prompt: Karofsky/Other, Sexslave, death, roughsex, breathplay, anal, bondage. Karofsky's being fucked by Puck, but Puck's master has bigger plans. Warnings: asphyxiation and character death, explicit sex.


For an old GKM prompt: Karofsky/Other, Sexslave, death, roughsex, breathplay, anal, bondage

(glee-kink-meme dot lj dot com) /6968. html?thread=12243256#t12243256

Prompt is long, but basically- Karofsky's tied up and being fucked by Puck; Puck calls for his master, Kurt; Kurt makes Karofsky come, then asphyxiates him to death before letting Puck come; Kurt revives Karofsky with CPR and makes him his slave.

Making a slave

The leather straps dig into his wrists and ankles, firm with a little pliability. The bed squeaks under him as Puck slams in and out of his stretched, abused hole at a punishing pace. But Karofsky knows he can take it; loves it, in fact. He can feel the muscles and fat on his pecs and stomach bouncing back and forth, the clamps fastened to his nipples swaying along with the rhythm. His cock, too, slaps rhythmically onto his hairy belly, adding to the slickness of the precome already shining there. He rolls his head from side to side, the sensations overwhelming him, his jaw hanging slack. He's been moaning continuously for tens of minutes, he doesn't know, drool seeping unnoticed from his mouth to dampen the bed along with the sweat beading all over his body.

"Yeah, nngh, take it," Puck is muttering to himself, hands gripping the insides of Karofsky's calves to spread them as far as they can go with the ankle restraints, giving him the best angle to attack Karofsky's ass. "So good, wet, hot, fuckin' begging for it..." Karofsky just responds by moaning louder, more needy, pushing his ass back towards Puck's cock and tightening his hole.

"Aww, yeah," Puck breathes, feeling Karofsky's chute clamp down. He slows his pace slightly, planting a hand on Karofsky's heaving, sweaty chest. "You're ready for it, aren't you?"

Karofsky looks dazedly up at Puck, confused, but before he can even figure out what Puck just said, he feels a hand gently cup his jaw, and Puck shoves a terrycloth, smelling rankly of old come, into his mouth. Panicking, he cries out through the cloth, staring frantically at Puck's calm face. "Mmmph! Mph!"

Puck brings his finger to his lips in a shushing motion, then pats Karofsky's cheek reassuringly. "Trust me, Karofsky, this'll all be worth it." Karofsky calms slightly, switching to breathing through his nose. "Good man." Puck starts rocking into Karofsky again, the pace now much slower, almost gentle, but firm enough to slide Karofsky up and down over the sheets. Still fucking him, Puck turns to the door of the dimly-lit room. "Master! Master, he's ready!"

Karofsky's brow furrows as he looks toward the door, hearing clicking boots approaching from beyond. Suddenly, the door slams open, clanging against the brick wall.

There stands Kurt, wearing knee-high stiletto boots, fishnet stockings, and a black leather vest that hangs open to show off his toned abs. His hair is immaculately styled, every strand in place, and his cock is picture-perfect, dangling in front of his balls. Karofsky gapes around the gag, unable to tear his eyes away from the radiant man in front of him.

Kurt's lips are set in a fashion-model pout, and they barely move as he snaps out, "Keep fucking him." Karofsky feels Puck twitch in surprise - they'd both frozen at the sight of Kurt - then resume fucking him, pace accelerating rapidly. Karofsky breathes harshly through his nose, still transfixed by Kurt, and watches Kurt stride forward to the edge of the bed, kneeling to give him an icy stare that seems to envelop his whole being. Suddenly, Karofsky feels a hand - Kurt's hand - grab his rock-hard cock almost painfully and start stroking, brutally fast, faster than Puck's already grueling speed. He screams into his gag, eyes bulging, while Kurt holds his gaze dispassionately.

"That's right, David," Kurt says, voice like steel. "You are going to come for me." Karofsky's body lifts off the bed as his back arches. "As hard as you've ever come." The wooden bed frame groans with the force of Karofsky's arms tensing. "Are you ready?" The cacophony of Karofsky's muffled shouts reaches a fever pitch. "Come for me…" A stream of come erupts from Karofsky's engorged cock, painting his jaw and neck. "…and die, David." And Kurt reaches forward and pinches Karofsky's nose shut.

Karofsky's glazed eyes register panic and widen even further as he shakes his head wildly, unable to shake Kurt's fingers off. His muffled shouts grow shrill, and Kurt can feel Karofsky desperately trying to draw breath through his plugged-up nose even as his body convulses from his ongoing orgasm, globs of semen shooting haphazardly from his jerking cock. Puck nearly falls off the bed from the force of Karofsky's writhing. Kurt watches in satisfaction as Karofsky's eyes, dinner-plate-wide, slowly roll back in his head until only the whites remain. His body bucks more and more weakly before finally collapsing heavily onto the bed with an almighty creak.

Still holding Karofsky's nose shut, Kurt strokes his come-covered hand along Karofsky's slack face, past his half-open, rolled-back eyes and his plump cheek and his gagged mouth and down to his neck to find his pulse, beating weakly. Kurt looks up at Puck, who's stripped off his condom and is jerking himself frantically over Karofsky's insensate body, staring at his reddened and softening cock and slackening balls.

"Not yet…" Kurt says quietly, and Puck slows his hand down a fraction. "Not yet…"

Puck moans. Karofsky's pulse slows down and finally stops. "And…now." Kurt says, eyes delivering the command along with his voice. "You can come now, baby."

Puck complies immediately, gritting out a "Fuck yeah…" as he sprays Karofsky's body with his own come, which mixes with the streaks already decorating Karofsky's entire torso. Kurt waits until Puck falls back on his ass on the bed, squeezing the last droplets out of his cock, then yanks the cloth out of Karofsky's mouth, quickly wiping off his chest and pulling off the nipple clamps before starting compressions.

It takes three rounds before Karofsky sucks in a huge breath just as Kurt finishes breathing into his mouth. Kurt leans back on the bed and watches as Karofsky's brown eyes roll forward and his eyelids flutter while he gulps in air. Carding his well-manicured hand through Karofsky's sweat-soaked hair, Kurt leans in close and murmurs comfortingly in his ear, "Just breathe, it's okay, you made it, you're alive…" His other hand drifts down through the Karofsky's come-caked and heaving chest, over the curves of his pecs and belly to cup Karofsky's limp cock and balls possessively.

Kurt waits until Karofsky's bewildered gaze finally locks onto him, then allows himself a small, beneficent smile. "I just gave you life, David," he says. "And now you belong to me." Slowly, Karofsky's panting breaths slow down, and the confusion clouding his face gives way to adoration.

"Yes, Master."


End file.
